Bad Day
by LaydeeBear
Summary: Nick's fed up and he's had a bad day. After finding hiself in a bar after work a familiar face turns up... Snickers fluff!


**A/N: Hey wow two posts in a night, I AM working on Temptation Waits so please bear with me this was just for fun! It doesn't really get explicit I edited all that stuff out. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't know don't own not making any profit etc etc **

Too much of A Bad Thing

Nick stared intently down into the clear liquid before pouring the last remnants down his throat; he grimaced as it created a burning sensation. Nodding to the bar tender, he pushed his glass forwards,  
"Same again" he murmured,  
"Bad day at work?" he asked  
He laughed slightly, "Something like that" he took the glass, and placed some money on the bar. He rubbed his hand over his face and lent his head in his hand as he tried to settle the growing pounding inside his head.

All of it, it was all one big permanent headache, his life...this damn case that just wasn't coming together and her... her... god she was...

Another sigh accompanied by a shake of his head,  
She was why - yet again, he found himself drowning his sorrows in the nearest available bar.  
Night after night, he sat wishing that things could be different.  
This time it had gone too far, they'd argued for nearly two hours, every time he tried to walk out she was there in his face, shouting at him.

_You treat me like shit...You're never there for me...Why do you spend more time with the guys than me?... You don't deserve me _

Well this was it, first thing in the morning; she was out of his life...  
He smiled to himself momentarily but the smiled soon disappeared and was replaced once more with the permanent scowl that had taken up residence on his usually gentle features.

His train of thought was broken as a shadow overcast his hunched figure,  
"You look like you could do with a shoulder to cry on"  
He glanced upwards...  
Her  
She was what he wanted... what he needed... she was what only his deepest fantasy would allow him to have.  
"Sara" he said quietly, so it was barely audible over the loud music and bustle from around them. He motioned for her to join him,  
She smiled and took his drink from him breathing in the sickly smell of the contents, "Hmm… vodka, straight, an argument with the wonderful Janie?" she asked.  
"You wouldn't be wrong there" Nick commented his gaze unintentionally trailing down to where her shirt wasn't quite done up, and therefore revealed a good proportion of her cleavage. He felt the all too familiar ache in his groin as he thought about his girlfriend's friend in a way he shouldn't have been. "She uh..." he chuckled quietly, "She thinks I'm cheating on her"  
"Are you?" Sara asked,  
"Nope" he shook his head, seriousness taking over once more "But I'm considering it, she seems to think she's right so it won't make much difference if I have or not."  
She nodded her brown curls bouncing slightly as she moved her head, "You're considering it?" she questioned.  
Nick stared at her,

_Maybe...how bout it?_

He shook his thoughts away and shrugged

Sara sighed, she liked that he confided in her but...Why?... She was always the 'good friend', never the girlfriend...To Nick? She was nothing more than a _sister_ figure a colleague... To Janie? She was just... nothing, to be perfectly honest, Janie used her, but she just put up with it, they'd been friends since forever and it just became natural that they stay that way - friends. The fact that she ever introduced the two she would always regret but right now it was pointless dwelling on something she couldn't change.

"But you'll um, you'll make it up won't you? You always do..." She told him, knowing she didn't want to hear the answer,  
Nick hesitated, "What if I don't wanna this time? What if I want..."

_You!_

"What?" She pressed, urging him to continue but at the same time hoping she didn't sound too desperate.  
Nick's gaze floated upwards from his drink and came to rest on her face, she was so beautiful so perfect... so... he wanted her so much. It was now or never,  
"What if I wanted..." he leaned in close to her.

Sara's breath caught in her throat as she anticipated what he was about to do.  
He moved in so his lips grazed her ear, "What if I wanted...you?" He sat back and they held each other's gaze for a few seconds before he lifted his hand to her chin, tilting it up gently to meet with his, before she had chance to stop him, he pressed his lips to hers. A soft kiss fast turned into a hard passionate one; Nick pushed his tongue between her lips and began to massage her own with his.  
She pushed him away...drawing her bottom lip in-between her teeth and gazed up at him uncertainly.  
"Nicky, you can't you're with her" she said.  
He looked around him, "Funny I don't see her anywhere, the only person I'm with right now is you."  
Sara looked around her, thinking quickly. "Nicky, you can't you're with her" she said. "And this would totally..."

_Come on, you hate her...it would be a good way of getting back at her for all the years of her treating you like shit..._

"But work..."  
"They can bite me." He grinned. "Besides, they won't care."  
She grinned, "C'mon" she stood up and he watched her, his heart pounding, Could he really do this? He brushed his thought aside as he felt something tug at his hand. As she led him away, out of the bar he couldn't help but think;

_What are you doing? _

This was dangerous territory and he knew it... the only thing was he couldn't stop himself, he'd wanted Sara for as long as he'd cared to remember...but Janie...

_Janie who!_

000000000000000000000000000000000

A mere half-hour later, and Sara was holding the door to her apartment open, Nick hesitated before following her footsteps.

"You want a drink?" she asked walking towards the drink cabinet. Before she could get there, Nick grabbed her hand and twirled her round bringing her close in his arms,  
"You know what I want," he said in a low growl.  
He brought his lips crashing down on hers, in a potentially bruising kiss. He lost his hands in her hair as he started to attack her lips with several smaller kisses, causing quiet groans between them.  
Breathing hard, he once again took the initiative and urged her back onto the plush leather sofa. Wasting no time at all, he was on top of her, nibbling her neck, working his hands up her top. Sara pushed them up to sitting and pulled her top over her head, moving up to straddle Nick's lap. She honestly had never been this turned on and it was all because of Nick.

"Bedroom...now" she told him breathing hard.

Nick picked her up as she wrapped her legs round his waist. They remained that way, walking through the apartment, kissing, Sara softly biting his neck. The second they reached the bedroom, he set her down. They immediately began tearing at each other, hands clumsily placed over clothing, wanting nothing more than to be rid of the restraining garments.

They momentarily stopped and waited with baited breath... wondering if they should continue. Flashes of the earlier argument with Janie came to mind but Nick just as quickly pushed them aside, Sara was watching him intently;  
"Nick if you don't..." She was stopped by his lips on hers, he took her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled the soft skin lightly, running his hands the whole length of her back. His hands came to rest on the rim of her thong and he took a step backwards, taking in the full sight before him. With a fresh smile on his face he reached forwards and he traced the line of her stomach upward to her bra and with a flick of his fingers the item dropped to the floor and he immeditalydipped down and kissed over her collarbone moving from one side to the next. He took her in his arms and tilted her back, hearing her soft murmurs of his name which only made him want her even more.  
"Lie down" he said softly  
She obliged him and placed herself on top of the deep blue satin sheets looking up at him and he bent over her hooking his thumbs under the material of her thong. She arched her back upallowing him to remove the offensive garment so all that stood between them were his boxers as she put her hands up to them he stopped her, pushing her back down...

000000000000000000000000000000000

Nick blinked; once; twice. He tried to escape the shard of light that reared its way round the almost unnoticeable gap in the drapes and had rudely torn him from his slumber. He yawned and felt anothers presence beside him, panic shot through him but instantly calmed as a pair of soft brown eyes emerged from under the covers,  
"Morning" he heard a quiet mumble  
"Morning" he grinned as she ran a hand through her dishevelled hair. He moved onto his side and pulled her close, mildly startling her, he kissed her eyelids, then nose then finally her lips, "Care for a round two?" he smirked. She laughed quietly and pushed him down climbing on top of him.  
Sara leaned down to kiss him but the shrill sound of the phone ringing stopped her,  
"Let the machine get it" he told her pulling her down for a kiss, they shared a smile and started kissing once more.

There was a click as the machine came on,  
_Hey Sara (sigh) It's Janie. So anyway Nicky still isn't home yet and he's not answering his cell, I mean I'm not worried cause he'll come back he always does, but still, you didn't find him last night did you? You did go to the right bar yeah? You said you'd call but I waited and you didn't so... He's probably with that bimbo right now. (sigh) Anyway so you're not in right now, I just wanted to talk, if you see that brainless wonder tell him to call me...  
_The machine clicked off.

000000000000000000000000000000000

**Please review! Like it? Hated it? Don't really care? Lol**

**Until next time...**


End file.
